


una de cal

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Reto: Queridos Reyes Magos [2]
Category: Glue (TV)
Genre: Beware, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, spoilerazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3059882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas de las que no hablan, Rob las coge y las pone donde pone todo lo que no le interesa que se sepa, bajo mil capas de mierda que se le acumulan cada vez que intenta comunicarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	una de cal

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no ha ido como quería que fuera pero en fin, la vida.
> 
> SPOILERS de toda la primera temporada. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. 
> 
> ...
> 
> (spoilers)

Rob le lía el primer cigarro al salir del hospital. No llegan a la granja, Rob para el coche en el arcén y se clavan las ortigas en los tobillos. James se sienta con la pierna estirada, la escayola deja marca en la tierra seca. “Estás ridículo, tío”, lame el papel de fumar y James le mira como intentando reírse; está ahí, al borde, la sonrisa. 

Hay cosas de las que no hablan, Rob las coge y las pone donde pone todo lo que no le interesa que se sepa, bajo mil capas de mierda que se le acumulan cada vez que intenta comunicarse. Pone ahí a Tina y después pone ahí a Cal también, por el bien de James.

 

 

 _Tina le coge la mano en el hospital. No fija la mirada en nada, respira muy fuerte y dice “necesito un jodido cigarrillo” y después le mira de esa manera, que parece decirle_ ¿tienes algo? necesito que todo sea menos real ahora mismo _. Rob tiene –Rob siempre tiene— y no le contesta, cuando resopla y le aprieta la mano con fuerza se da cuenta de algo. Es algo importante y se lo guarda. Se han roto. De manera irreparable, de manera que no sabe si alguna vez no se cortarán mutuamente. Ha querido a Tina como no ha querido a nada, la ha querido de manera visceral y no sabe qué hacer ahora que eso se ha roto porque Tina era. Tina era Tina. Para siempre, joder.  
_

_Tiene la sangre de James en las manos y le han dicho que está bien, estará fuera del hospital al día siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.  
_

_Tina le suelta la mano y se mete los dedos entre el pelo, larguísimos y trémulos._

 

 

 

Se tira en el suelo y las piedras se le clavan a través de la camiseta.

—¿Has dormido algo?

—Me he ido a la cama. 

James pone los ojos en blanco y Rob da una calada larga y se imbuye en el sabor dulzón que se le antoja demasiado intenso y va directo a su paladar, le reseca la garganta. No es el primer porro del día, ni siquiera es el primero de esa hora. Se lo tiende a James, que le roza los nudillos al cogerlo y se tumba tan cerca que Rob lo nota con todo el cuerpo. 

—¿Está mal que no quiera volver a casa?

—No sabría decirte, yo nunca quiero volver a casa –se ríe seco pero James no.

 

 

 

 _Tina le clava las uñas en el cuello y Rob le muerde los labios para no gritar. Está tan jodidamente caliente y sus muslos tan tensos en su cintura que cree que le van a fallar las rodillas en cualquier momento. Tina se suelta para agarrarse a una estantería y gruñe cuando Rob embiste y su espalda da con fuerza contra la pared._ Jodersíasí _y tiene que ponerle una mano encima de la boca, le cuela dos dedos entre los labios y él piensa en la sangre, de golpe y sin para; aunque se hayan lavado las manos, aunque se hayan quitado la tierra de la ropa. Piensa en la sangre que Tina tiene encima y la que tiene Rob y necesita un momento, respirar entrecortado, hundirle los dedos de una mano en la cadera y estabilizarse contra la pared con la otra. Pensar en Tina_ tina _y morderse las ganas y los nervios, cerrar los ojos para no ver sus fracturas._

 

 

—¿Has hablado con Tina?

—Dijo que se pasaría luego con tu casa. 

Piensa en Tina, preciosa y con la camiseta por el cuello, las bragas en el suelo y las piernas en su cintura. Piensa en cómo se han roto, en cómo se usan. ( _Tina colocándose la falda y sonriéndole y sabe que no estaba allí con él, los dos tenían en mente la sangre de otra persona_.) 

Se vuelve hacia James y se da cuenta de algo, es algo importante y se lo guarda con el resto de lo que no hablará. Una cosa en la boca del estómago, cuando le escupe el humor en la cara y James le apoya el codo en el abdomen. Una cosa visceral y que le llena las manos de sangre otra vez.


End file.
